World Championship Wrestling
W'orld '''C'hampionchip 'W'restling. Konkurrenzliga der World Wrestling Federation bzw. World Wrestling Entertainment. Die WCW wurde im Jahre 2001 aufgrund von Finanzproblemen von der WWE aufgekauft und bis zum Ende des Jahres als "Liga in der Liga" weiterlaufen gelassen. Danach wurde sie aufgelöst und das Roster wurde in die WWE übernommen. Der Anfang Nachdem Vince McMahon sich weigerte, Ted Turner die WWF zu verkaufen, kaufte er die Liga 1988 vom damaligen NWA President Jim Crockett, welche aus diversen NWA-Regionen bestand. Turner benannte die Liga in NWA World Championship Wrestling um. '''Siehe auch Jim Crockett Promotions um über die Zeit vor dem Kauf zu erfahren. 1991 wurde die WCW wurde eine separate Liga , als die NWA die Einführung eines WCW World Heavyweight Title nicht anerkannte. Die WCW wurde jedoch die klare Nummer Zwei hinter Vince McMahon's WWF (heute WWE). WCW unter Eric Bischoff Unter dem ehemaligen Kommentator und AWA-Booker Eric Bischoff kam die WCW auf den aufsteigenden Ast. Bischoff begann 1994 damit, bekannte Stars wie Hulk Hogan und Randy Savage zu verpflichten. Bischoff setzte seine Hoffnung in diese Leute, und es kam dazu, dass Hulk Hogan beim Bash at the Beach '94 den 14-fachen WCW World Champion Ric Flair besiegte. Es war zwar ein großer Erfolg für diese relativ kleine Liga, jedoch wurde es den Ansprüchen von Ted Turner noch nicht gerecht. Die Einschalt-Quoten und die finanzielle Situation waren recht schlecht, und die WWF war immernoch die Nummer Eins in Nord-Amerika. Die "Monday Night Wars" Der nächste große Schritt von Eric Bischoff war die Einführung einer wöechentlichen Show namens WCW Monday Nitro. Nitro wurde das Aushängeschild der WCW, und lief direkt neben der Hauptsendung der WWF, WWF Monday Night Raw welche auf dem USA Network ausgestrahlt wurde. Nitro, welches auf Turner's TNT Sender lief, debütierte in der Mall of America, und schockte mit einem Auftritt von Lex Luger, einem WWF-Wrestler. In der nächsten Woche schlug Nitro Raw in den Einschaltquoten. Die WCW begann auch damit, Stars der ECW abzuwerben, um eine Cruiserweight-Division zu starten. Ausserdem gaben die WCW-Kommentatoren die Ergebnisse der aufgezeichneten WWF-Show bekannt (zu der Zeit wurden viele Raw-Sendungen an einem Abend aufgezeichnet, so dass nur ein oder zwei Sendungen pro Monat wirklich live ausgestrahlt wurden). Die Einschaltquoten der beiden Konkurrenten waren für die nächsten Wochen relativ nah beieinander. WCW gegen nWo Dies änderte sich 1996, als die WCW die Nummer Eins in Nord-Amerika wurde. Dies wurde durch eine Fehde der WCW gegen die nWo erreicht. Die Fehde wurde gestartet, indem Scott Hall (auch bekannt als Razor Ramon), welcher die WWF gerade verlassen hatte, während eines Matches bei WCW Nitro in den Ring kam, und der WCW "den Krieg erklärte". Ein paar Wochen später stieß auch noch Kevin Nash (aka Diesel) dazu, und die beiden forderten ein Team aus drei Leuten heraus, welche gegen Hall, Nash, und einen unbekannten Partner antreten sollten. Beim Bash at the Beach kam es dann dazu, dass Hulk Hogan die Welt schockte, und den beiden "Outsiders" beitrat. Die nWo war gegründet, und ihr Ziel war es, dass Wrestling-Business zu übernehmen, und die WWF in den Ruin zu treiben. Mit dieser Story gewann die WCW die Einschaltquoten gegenüber der WWF für sehr lange Zeit (Mitte '96 bis Anfang 1998). Höhepunkt war die Fehde zwischen nWo-Anführer Hulk Hogan und WCW-Aushängeschild Sting. Ende 1997 versuchte die nWo sogar, aus "WCW Monday Nitro" ein "nWo Monday Nitro" zu machen. All dies war alles Teil einer Story, welche sich Eric Bischoff ausdachte. Die Zeit nach der nWo Nach WrestleMania 1998 gewann die WWF wieder die Oberhand in den Montagskriegen mit ihrer neuen "WWF Attitude" und der legendären Fehde zwischen Vince McMahon und Stone Cold Steve Austin wieder. Die WCW versuchte, dem entgegenzuwirken, indem es die nWo in zwei Fraktionen spalten ließ (nWo Hollywood und nWo Wolfpac). Der Erfolg für die WCW blieb leider aus. Zwar konnten beide Wrestlingligen Quotenerfolge feiern und dem Wrestling eine nie vorher gekannte Popularität geben, langfristig gesehen war der Niedergang der WCW schon zu dieser Zeit abzusehen. Ein anderer Versuch der WCW war der Aufbau eines "unbesiegbaren" Wrestlers Bill Goldberg, für den sich ein Wrestler nach dem anderen hinlegen musste, bis er auf 170 Siege und keine einzige Niederlage kam. Bei einer Großveranstaltung im Dezember 1998 wurde die Siegesserie dann durch Kevin Nash gebrochen. Doch auch diese Rechnung ging nicht auf, die WCW verlor weiter an Boden. Die WCW gewann zuletzt Ende 1998 den Montagskrieg. Die WCW verlor zunehmend den Anschluss an die WWF. Hinzu kam das Problem, dass die WCW viele ältere Superstars unter Vertrag hatte, die sich nicht damit einverstanden gaben, auch jüngeren Wrestlern eine Chance zu geben. Während der Generationenwechsel bei der WWF einwandfrei vollendet wurde, wurde dies in der WCW durch die Altstars blockiert. Das Interesse an den alternden Superstars nahm jedoch ab, was der WCW zusätzlich zu schaffen machte.